


【天空上尉与明日世界】最相配组合

by alrila



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila





	【天空上尉与明日世界】最相配组合

最相配组合

 

part1

 

德克斯路过《今日纽约》报社时特地走进大厅，角落属于「呕吐专栏」的公告栏已张贴不少各地读者发出的电报，他们支付费用获得专属ID，并依电报字数多寡决定在报纸专栏占据多少版面。德克斯一直是「呕吐专栏」的忠实支持者，虽然目前为止他那些关于漫画和科研的超前感悟还未曾获得回应（是的，哪怕是物价飞涨的战争时期，仍有不少和德克斯一样重视心灵层面的人们愿意砸钱回应他们在上一份报纸看到的奇葩内容）。

 

在公告栏前流连忘返并非迟到的好理由，幸好作为德克斯唯一的亲人，对于被晾在餐厅超过一小时早有心理准备。

 

「德克斯，我们有几年没见了？」

 

「大概三年吧，亲爱的姨妈。」

 

「你还待在军队？要是战争延烧到美国本土……」

 

「后勤技术官不必上战场，大概。」

 

老花眼镜后那对温暖褐色眼眸瞬间闪过凌厉光芒，德克斯不由自主联想到不久前入侵基地大搞破坏的机械军团。

 

「但这不是你不成家的理由！你有多少积蓄？有自己的房子吗？还是和以前一样，仗着军队包吃包住，把钱都花在那些奇奇怪怪的连环画和破铜烂铁上头？」

 

德克斯不属于会因为周遭纷纷投来的好奇目光感到尴尬的类型，基于英式司康乏善可陈的滋味，他开始想念起专属研究室的一切，因此回答得有些漫不经心：

 

「研究经费早就全报公帐了，上尉从来不会驳回。」

 

「你的长官想必也还没有成家吧。」

 

花钱大手大脚的单身汉。见多识广的白发女士摇头感叹。

 

「我的新发明声波枪虽然烧掉大笔经费，但不久前才救了上尉一命，而且他居然敢把实验阶段的高杀伤力武器随身携带，完全不担心爆炸，这种连发明者都不具备的勇气非常值得追随，不是吗？亲爱的姨妈，我的长官每天都在为和平奋斗，而我是他最可靠的左右手，没有我他早就负伤退役的那种可靠，所以我不认为我们之间需要加入一个女孩……呃，好像有点奇怪？好吧，我的意思是我已经决定把下半生80％的时间奉献给上尉，20％的时间投注在漫画、研究发明和呕吐专栏……」

 

德克斯识趣的闭上嘴，目光从几乎被一巴掌拍进桌巾纤维里的照片移回自家姨妈怒气腾腾的脸上。

 

「看在你死去父母亲的份上，明晚你必须和这个女孩共进晚餐！我敢保证她会是个好妻子，即使你战死沙场，也会妥善运用遗产和抚恤金一心一意把你的孩子养育成人！」

 

有极高机率是整座基地里唯一一个处男，对此多少有些在意的德克斯选择避重就轻：

 

「我是后勤技术官，所以更符合逻辑的假设是上尉会在拯救世界的空档确保我的安全，当然我也会尽力弥补他在智力和武力方面的小缺憾。哇，我现在才发现我们是超级空军英雄和幕后天才智囊的组合，听起来和漫画情节一样酷，不是吗？」

 

「……」

 

《今日纽约晚报．呕吐专栏》：明晚高级餐厅约会，姨妈促成，必须和限定版漫画说再见～Super D

 

part2

 

司机透过后照镜小心翼翼观察后座乘客：除了一身酒气对车内整洁具有隐藏威胁性，坐落于荒郊野外的目的地也颇令人担心。然而时期特殊，对方亮出的军籍证注定他不能拒载，更没胆子中途丢下人离开。

 

「你知道吗？刚才我和一个女孩共度晚餐，我姨妈介绍的。」

 

「看起来你度过了一个美好的夜晚。」

 

「那些料理的份量和美味程度都只能用茶匙估量，还花了我半个月的薪水。」

 

司机一脸同情：「所以你喝了那么多酒？女孩呢？」

 

乘客扯松领带，发出一声充满酒精气味的舒适叹息：

 

「桃乐丝小姐基本上完全符合我姨妈的形容：端庄、擅长持家、极度渴望婚姻，我战死了会独自把孩子养大的成熟女性——幸好我们绝不可能凑成一对，在她帮我要来两瓶红酒之前就已经达成共识。」

 

「原谅我好奇，为什么？」

 

「这个嘛，我们利用上菜空档交流了五分钟，没有共同话题。后来她说想多了解我，所以话题就转到我的工作和长官，他信任我我支持他，一起为和平努力或解决他和两位前女友的问题之类的。我想桃乐丝小姐不能理解在军队这种随时可能上天堂的操蛋环境里——抱歉，我刚说了什么？」

 

司机从善如流：「我没听清楚。」

 

「很好。我的意思是，在军队里要碰上合拍的长官和部下都不容易，所以我对这段关系的重视远超过婚姻是很正常的，没错吧？」

 

「我认为你说得没错。」

 

透过挡风玻璃向外看，后半部分没入深沉夜色的大桥彷佛通往死者安眠之处。司机转向仅亮着警示灯的哨亭，出自对里头走出活人的感谢之情，他最后一次克制住吐槽这位酒醉乘客的冲动。

 

《今日纽约晚报．呕吐专栏》给Super D的回应：

◆祝顺利～eye patch

◆好好打扮，别利用上菜空档看漫画除非你希望对方提早离席～Miss P

 

part3

 

『我好像重复了好几次，但我还是要说，这么棒的长官可遇不可求：这张照片摄于本人惨遭恶徒绑架，他和前女友（之一）要去救人的路上。我简直不敢相信几乎可以看到他的眼泪，由此可证我的重要性。妳觉得呢？』

 

『他……真俊美。』

 

『我深有同感。瞧，建立共识并不像妳说的那么困难。』

 

『不，我仍旧不认为这是你在他的交通工具里装设监视器材的正当理由。』

 

『我知道妳的意思，我的行为令妳联想到某些心理有问题的人群，但实际上我不是。我所做的任何实验和发明被准许不必报备，包含支出和实验对象。我的长官无条件信任我，他……』

 

『你为什么不多喝点酒？』

 

『为什么？』

 

『我认为酒精能消除某些不必要的限制，让你去上他或者反过来也行。你不明白吗？别在老处女面前秀恩爱，怪胎！』

 

据说梦境里不会出现从未见过的人事物，因此过于写实的梦特别容易让人分不清它与现实的分界。

 

德克斯盯着天花板，即使桃乐丝小姐的高亢嗓音和酒精对大脑的影响均尚未消退，但不妨碍他从面积判断它应该位于上尉而非自己的宿舍房间。

 

「你醒了？」

 

约瑟夫．苏利文，大名鼎鼎的「天空上尉」，他那张同样举世皆知的脸庞和沁着冰凉水珠的杯子同时从上方进入视线内。德克斯坐起身并接过水杯，周遭熟悉但不属于自己的陈设进一步证实了刚才的想法。

 

「感谢你没有因为搬不动就把我扔在宿舍楼梯口，上尉。」

 

「别客气。当然，你如果澈底醉死了会更好处理，我可以毫发无伤把你背回你自己的房间。」

 

德克斯一脸不可置信：「我没有任何发酒疯的记忆，上尉。别告诉我聪明的和平主义者德克斯先生会在酒后对自己的长官挥拳——排队想杀了我的人绝对会超过一个连。」

 

「聪明的和平主义者德克斯先生确实没有动粗，只是手舞足蹈，不断重复有问题要问又说不清楚。你大概没什么醉酒经验吧？别太担心，不记得自己说过的话或做过的事都很正常……」

 

「我想起来要问的问题了。」

 

论点瞬间被推翻让约瑟夫愣了愣，随即示意德克斯继续。德克斯一面满意于「上尉的好脾气果然不是美女限定」，一面抛出作为一个有脑袋的、想长久维持合理职场关系的下属（在清醒时）绝不会提出的问题：

 

「上尉，你为什么无条件信任我？」

 

约瑟夫毫不犹豫：「因为你值得。」

 

「值得？」

 

「德克斯，你替我维修飞机、研发武器、调查敌踪、破解陷阱、疏散人质，还掌管整座基地大大小小的事务，让我没有后顾之忧的驾驶飞机拯救世界。你能说出有什么关于我的事情是你做不到或没做过的吗？」

 

「吻你。」

 

彷佛能让整间房间明亮起来的自信笑容抽搐了一下后僵住了。

 

「噢，好吧……你是没做过这个。」

 

约瑟夫飞快抿了抿唇，某种以无所适从为基底的浅红和热度缓缓自耳廓蔓延开来。幸运的是，德克斯从不会取笑或鄙视长官欠缺思虑且不具威仪的言行举止，即使毫无束缚。事实上，从德克斯现在的眼神判断，酒精和约瑟夫的回复早已把他的胆量以及思维界限都放大超过一百倍。

 

「德克斯，你……」

 

「我想。」

 

滴酒未沾的约瑟夫盯着酒醉的下属，他只耗费一眨眼的时间思考，便干脆做出了回应。

 

「那来吧，我相信你爱看的漫画缺乏这方面的知识。」

 

「上尉，有种漫画的分类叫做儿少不宜，我看过很多，虽然实践的确是第一次。」

 

德克斯挪近了，近到约瑟夫因为他身上的浓烈酒气感到一瞬间的晕眩；德克斯则觉得对方一日不可或缺的胃乳大概是墙壁磨碎后和水的混合物，即使能纾缓疼痛，他也不认为嘴里带着这种味道上床睡觉是个好主意。

 

「德克斯……」约瑟夫有些困难地发声。

 

「是？」

 

「……你会想吐吗？」

 

「你吻起来像水蜜桃我为什么会想吐？」

 

约瑟夫突然扭动起身体，德克斯重新拉开两人距离后撑在上方，空出一只手伸到约瑟夫背后掏摸，在稍稍加剧的喘息声中努力了一会儿才找到令对方感到不适的物体——被毛毯遮盖的手枪，弹匣未卸下的那种。

 

德克斯被那对蓝与绿完美荡漾相融的眼眸遏止了关于枪枝走火的吐槽，他维持原姿势摸索着把枪放在床头柜上，约瑟夫利用这点空档用手背抹了抹湿漉漉的唇瓣，似乎成功让自己冷静下来。

 

「德克斯，呃，我必须提醒你酒醉的相关反应。还有，你的水蜜桃口香糖对亲密接触来说有点煞风景，下一次你亲吻女孩……」

 

德克斯吐掉口香糖后继续按指导动作大约一分钟，接下来便展开自由发挥，一如约瑟夫忙着拯救世界时他无须吩咐就把所有身为后勤能做的事都做了。对德克斯来说工作中最棒的体验莫过于约瑟夫发自内心的赞扬「我的好男孩」，不仅没有关于抢功的猜忌，还附带全美国最耀眼的灿烂微笑。

 

于是后来他一次次扯开约瑟夫不由自主摀住嘴的手，将那张常让敌军看呆的好看脸庞从纠结成一团的枕头毛毯和肢体里掏出来亲吻，以及做点别的事。

 

喔对，儿少不宜漫画万岁。

 

part4

 

浅眠并不恼人，它为突发状况争取到的思考时间比钻石珍贵，即使所谓的思考不过是任由大量问句在脑海汇聚成沙丁鱼罐头。

 

发生了什么事？我和上尉基于某些理由脱光了衣服然后把越来越昂贵的胃乳泼着玩？在同一张床上？

 

《今日纽约晨报．呕吐专栏》：好像和长官一起以游戏方式销毁了味道恶心的药品结果搞得一团乱我什么都不记得了应该在长官工作回来后主动和他确认吗～Super D

 

part5

 

德克斯待在塞满了各类图纸、零件和设备的专属研究室里。这座仓库在被机械军团大肆破坏的基地中属于最早重建完成的设施之一，从敞开大门向外看，沐浴于夕阳光辉下的停机坪零星停放着几架飞机，最醒目的那一架仍不见踪影。

 

最高负责人与其专属战机不在基地并非新鲜事，分派至此的士官早已习惯由彷佛在研究室扎根的研究狂副手向他们发号施令，以确保基地正常运作。以往多少有人对此有意见，但在机械军团引发的「明日世界」事件后再也无人质疑，理由显而易见：以天空上尉惹事的本领，除了那个怪胎，确实没有第二个人敢以生命奉陪到底。

 

德克斯一无所知自己在同僚心目中的地位大幅提升，他第N次拿起桌上的《今日纽约晨报》，翻到呕吐专栏，藉由语无伦次的留言重温凌晨在约瑟夫床上醒来时的心境，也不免第N次后悔当下选择不吵醒约瑟夫进行战略性撤退——等发完电报梳洗完毕，他正好目送自己一手改造的战机远去。话说回来，那封电报能赶上印刷大概是命运的某种提醒：如果不希望研究停滞和无心看漫画（重点！）的恐怖状态持续下去，就得用一切手段救回遗失的重要数据。

 

part6

 

敲门声响起时德克斯正端详着一瓶从储物箱底部翻出的威士忌，深琥珀色的液体不可思议地串连并重现呕吐专栏提供的相关讯息（就像拾起散落拼图并放到正确位置），除了姨妈、桃乐丝小姐和两瓶红酒，甚至新增了找不到机会吐槽的出租车司机，但上尉和胃乳都不在其中。

 

至少证实了非创伤性失忆果然持续不久，德克斯想。他随手安置酒瓶后打开门，还穿戴着飞行夹克和防风镜的约瑟夫站在门外，那张开朗笑脸一如往常，竟没能带来些新线索，德克斯对此不免有些微妙的失落。

 

但他忘了约瑟夫擅长制造惊喜——好坏皆有，这次是最迎合他喜好的《动作漫画》限量版特刊和亚洲风味的芒果口香糖。

 

大幅欢快起来的心情迅速冲淡了德克斯难得盘据心头的谨慎和迟疑，于是他依循从不斟酌字句的惯例，直接对眼前毫无架子的长官发言。

 

「上尉，我有个问题想问。」

 

约瑟夫正忙着脱下对室内来说太过闷热的飞行服饰，回答得非常随意：

 

「我也是，不过你先问吧。」

 

「昨晚我们为什么不穿衣服在床上玩你的胃乳？」

 

「……什么？」

 

虽然过程部分仍一片空白，却不妨碍德克斯从约瑟夫的表情和问句判断出结论。

 

「所以……我们做了？」

 

「那当然。」

 

约瑟夫的坦然与德克斯一脸「卧槽我真的不是处男了」形成强烈对比。或许受到约瑟夫益发明显笑意的刺激，作为两人之中的智商担当以及（多数）问题解决者，德克斯迅速发挥应变能力，将发言权抛出换取重整心态的空间。

 

「呃——到你了，上尉。」

 

「德克斯，你昨晚为什么喝得那么醉？你遇到什么麻烦了吗？」

 

「说来话长，我的佩姬姨妈介绍一位女性给我认识……等等，这么说限量版特刊和芒果口香糖……」

 

「慰劳品。你心情好些了吗？」

 

德克斯模仿对方挑高一边眉毛，即使他看不见自己的脸，也知道它同样表达「无须多说」的意涵。

 

「上尉，我无法想象有人不喜欢你。」

 

「其实还不少。忽略敌军，别忘了我有两位可敬的前女友。」

 

「虽然波莉小姐发誓除非你让她报导独家新闻，否则不会再和你复合，但从库克指挥官的意见判断，我觉得也许用些道具，就能解决她如何把你操得下不了床的问题。」

 

身处军队，口无遮拦一般会获得反唇相讥甚至拳打脚踢。但分别从两位前女友那里获得「完全不会看场合说话，除了好脾气和脸以外一无是处」、「和你在一起我总会忍不住遗憾自己不是男人」评价的某空军英雄，只是低下了通红的脸，彷佛在努力克制夺门而逃的冲动；他说错话的下属见状立刻反省。

 

「抱歉，下次你们吵架的时候我会回避，即使两位女士都准许我留下。」

 

约瑟夫仰起脸回以严肃的瞪视，像只等待安抚的猫。

 

德克斯举手投降。

 

「上尉，我保证。」

 

「ＯＫ，我们可以回到你的问题吗？」

 

「噢，我和桃乐丝小姐共进晚餐，聊了一些和你有关但是无关机密的话题，后来她……」

 

「她？」

 

「……建议我多喝点酒，让我上了你或者反过来也行。」

 

德克斯闭上嘴，在约瑟夫发出的爆笑声中默默感受尴尬由海平线迅速向上积累成圣母峰。

 

「好吧……我应该感谢她。」

 

「听起来你早就想和我发生点什么，上尉。你就这么迷恋我吗？」

 

「我是啊。」

 

「哈？」

 

圣母峰不到十秒钟便宣告崩塌。

 

part7

 

德克斯难得的惊吓表情让约瑟夫露出一抹无奈苦笑，它为前述宣言增添了几分经过深思熟虑（说实话，那是和约瑟夫无缘的形容词）的可能性，并在约瑟夫不自觉的状态下迅速消失，转换为小心翼翼。

 

「吓到你了？我很抱歉，真的。如果你觉得恶心……」

 

「我觉得你品味非凡，上尉。我身上这些赘肉居然会是吸引你的条件？」

 

约瑟夫耿直地摇了摇头，接着便目睹惊吓、自豪和愉悦等种种情绪揉杂结合后同心协力塑造了德克斯的面部表情——令人第一时间联想到某些动机难以理解的高智商反派。

 

「所以，是因为我超级聪明？」

 

「我意识到这个是因为你被绑架，德克斯。为了替我追踪机械军团的来源，你没有和其他人一样及时撤离基地。你知道，我有的是勇气，但那时候……我完全不敢想象最糟糕的状况。」

 

「上尉——你肯定想象了，否则在战机里你不会哭。」

 

约瑟夫一脸惊慌失措。

 

「什么？你怎么知道？波莉告诉你的吗？」

 

上述问题如果出现在昨天以前，德克斯百分之百会坦承自己在约瑟夫的战机内安装隐形自动照相机，藉此测试压力变化可能对相机性能造成的影响，他敢拿所有漫画收藏打赌约瑟夫不会在意这个。然而桃乐丝小姐的尖刻评论自动在脑海浮现，促使德克斯第一次修改了答案。

 

「我了解你，上尉。」

 

即使如此，德克斯仍守住了底线——他不会对这个世界上最信赖、包容自己的人说谎。

 

更何况他们两情相悦。

 

想到这里，德克斯自顾自感叹起关于天才的普遍弱点——对于情感的错误认知和反应迟钝，导致他居然比不以智商见长的约瑟夫更晚意识到他们对彼此的特殊意义。

 

上帝果然未曾创造出完美的人类，德克斯忍不住腹诽，于是眼前超级好相处还无疑能名列世纪美男子候选的上尉颇具有勇无谋和败事有余的嫌疑。至于他，相貌平凡嗜好异于常人也没几个朋友的怪胎，却是那个能确实解决危机的人——当然，权柄是上尉给的。没有上尉破格提拔，他肯定还在低阶士兵里苦熬，既无法成为拯救世界的幕后功臣，也与不时危及生命却甘之如饴的爱情无缘。

 

约瑟夫对于这个回答显得毫不意外。

 

「我知道。」

 

「但我想你大概不知道我像超人喜欢露薏丝那样喜欢你。这不稀奇，因为我也是听了你的告白才体会到这点的。对了上尉，需要我科普超人和露薏丝吗？虽然《动作漫画》连载时间还不长，但我敢打赌几十年后他们会是全世界最为人所知的情侣之一。」

 

「我想我只需要了解喜欢的意义就够了。」

 

约瑟夫眨了眨眼睛，显然看重心灵契合更甚于肉体的他因为德克斯的回应，绽开一抹有些腼腆的微笑；它在德克斯内心勾起一股古怪但似曾相识的骚动，德克斯几乎能肯定和丢失的记忆有关。

 

「但我必须了解更多，上尉。别太感激桃乐丝小姐，因为那两瓶红酒，昨晚我们做了但我居然什么都不记得，我……」

 

德克斯在约瑟夫狐疑目光下清了清喉咙，彷佛回到他第一次在约瑟夫面前展示新发明时的情景。

 

「我表现得怎么样？」德克斯谨慎发问。

 

「你进步得非常快，完美弥补了经验方面的不足。」

 

真是我的好男孩。约瑟夫轻声补充，略显沙哑的嗓音带着德克斯绝对体验过却已遗忘的该死性感。

 

德克斯决定放弃计算自己感到遗憾的次数。

 

「……这简直比漫画还不科学，我甚至忘了剪一些你的胸毛当纪念品。」

 

「今晚我好像一直在问问题，但德克斯，你为什么想要那种纪念品？」

 

约瑟夫露出德克斯非常熟悉的「跟不上他飞跃思绪」的困惑表情。

 

「我整个人都属于你。噢，当然，也属于国家。」

 

德克斯仅用一眨眼的时间便获得同时符合逻辑和利益的回复。

 

「我要申请许可，上尉，关于取回我遗失的数据。」

 

约瑟夫什么也没说就开始脱去靴子、解下马甲，接着爬上身后那张属于德克斯的床。他在鲜艳的漫画床单上稍稍伸展身体，透过昏黄灯光的渲染，完美如穿着（多余）衣物的古希腊雕像。

 

「你一定需要提示，第一步是……」

 

德克斯没有等这句话说完，就把嘴里的口香糖吐进包装纸里。

 

约瑟夫双眼微微瞪大的可爱表情证实德克斯又成功还原了一片记忆拼图。顺带一提，这只是开始。

 

part8

 

深夜的宿舍走道阴森又安静，德克斯一派淡定独自来回，从约瑟夫的房间取回对方一日不可或缺的胃乳。

 

「上尉，你不该把那些玩意吞下去。」

 

「胃乳不是安慰剂，它确实可以减轻胃痛。」

 

「我是说『之前』的那些玩意，不过它们的外观确实有点像。」

 

约瑟夫因疼痛而略显苍白的脸上泛起一抹红晕，他看了一眼床头柜上那只彩绘着某个穿着蓝色紧身衣和红内裤的奇怪男人的玻璃杯，将喝空了的小杯子放在它旁边。

 

「我们把你的漫画套套用完了，而且你不希望这条漫画床单被弄得太糟糕，不是吗？」

 

「那是我刚才递给你杯子的原因。」

 

德克斯回到约瑟夫留给自己的位置，承担两个成年男性体重的床铺发出抱怨般的短暂噪音，在约瑟夫决定好两人之间的距离后才完全归于沉寂。

 

「没必要把已经在嘴里的那些吐进去吧？」

 

「我的意思是一开始就让我射在杯子里。」

 

「……」

 

「……」

 

德克斯很快中断关于「会错意」的尴尬沉默，他尽量轻柔地按摩约瑟夫的上腹部，协助像只慵懒大猫般倚在他肩胸处的约瑟夫缓缓沉入梦乡。德克斯确认对方睡熟后小心起身，约瑟夫金丝般长长翘翘的眼睫毛抓住他的目光，它们是那张安详睡脸上唯一让人联想得到清醒时耀眼美貌的装饰，正随着呼吸微微颤动。

 

在这么近的距离内，德克斯大概是第一个没有入迷凝视或试图碰触它们的人。他精神亢奋，脑海里充斥着被酣畅淋漓的性爱激发出来的奇思妙想，并认定成功开发其中任何一样都足以让自己名留青史。现在就动手！德克斯迅速下床穿衣，即将冲进研究室时突然想到了一件事。他转向电报机，先往呕吐专栏发了封从时间判断大概无法及时在晨报刊登的讯息：

 

世界，我得到我的露薏丝＆达阵～Super D

 

这封电报确实没赶上晨报印刷，然而在它贴上报社「呕吐专栏」公告栏十分钟后，名记者波莉．工作狂．帕金斯小姐难得和自家总编请了有薪假，在同事们疑惑的目光下跳上爱车绝尘而去。

 

大西洋上空，英国皇家空军特战舰队执行英姿飒爽的独眼女指挥官突如其来的命令，朝美国天空飞行队秘密基地全速前进。

 

对于某对在昨晚新鲜成立，向来致力拯救世界的互补伴侣来说，仅属于他们的危机大约还有三十分钟就会降临。

 

END=


End file.
